Waking Me Up Inside
by Pyrasaur
Summary: Manfred von Karma meets the love of his life, Ravenfluffles. PARODY, written for the PW kinkmeme


One day Manny von Karma (AN: I like to call him Manny lol ) was in the court house doing boring law stuff, when he looked over and saw a girl. But not just any girl. This was a girl SO BEAUTIFUL Manny had to stop and take in every exsquisite detail of her stunning incredibleness.

She stood five feet four inches tall including her three-inch platform heels the ones she moved so gracedly on. She had long flowing black hair like the pitchest night at midnight but it had purple-dyed tips on it, and the tips matched her glitturing purple eyes with eyeliner on them and her lipstick matched too. She had a black choker around her neck with a little sparkly silver star on it and it really set off the paleness of her beautiful skin. She wore a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt (AN: but she's not an emo or anything even though my friend Ashley says she is rofl!) that hugged tight to the curves she had in all the right places, she had D-cups and she weighed 87 pounds. She had a black belt on with a sparkly star for a buckle, and it sat right on her hips and just shows a little bit of her stomich over her black jeans with the purple stiching on them and the one loose thread where she stepped on her pantleg one time BECAUSE SHE'S NOT PERFECT LOL. Her heels were black with silver sparkles dusted on them (AN: I have a pair just like this, their so cute!!1!) and they showed her purple-painted toenails and her fingernails matched. She had a silver ring on her left pinky finger with a star on it because she really liked stars and she wore them everywhere like her symbolizm or something. She moved like a magical gymnastical dancer fairy in the courthouse and time stood still and Manny heard music and it was like he couldn't even breathe (AN: except he can sort of. Don't die plz, Manny!1!).

"Oh hey there attractive young female," Manny called out to her. He ran up. "You must tell me your name."

"Arwen Ebony Sparklita Moonblossom Diamond Starfreakingshine," said the girl as she batted her long dark eyelashes and made a luscious wind like the beach at night. "But you can call me Ravenfluffles because all my friends do."

"I'm Manfred von Karma," said Manny, "And I'm the best prosecutor ever but you can call me Manny."

"I'm a prosecutor too," Ravenfluffles said, "I did my first case when I was 3 and I had to use a stepladder to get up to the stand thingie (AN: LOL!!) and I've never lost a case."

"I think their's something really special about you." Manny said, "And also I like your shirt."

"It's from My Chemical Romance, that's my favourite band ever lol," Ravenfluffles said really excited, "Except for Simple Plan, I really like them too."

"Me too," said Manny."

"Would you like to go to the Simple Plan concert," said Ravenfluffles. And she took his hand and they gazed deep into each others's eyes and felt like nobody had ever felt before in the history of ever.

"OK," said Manny.

They went to the concert that night and had a blast! Ravenfluffles got Pierre's autograph bcause he's totally the hottest and Manny got a band t-shirt and it looked so much better than that ruffley thing he wears on his neck. There was even a mosh pit and Manny and Ravenfluffles got glowsticks (AN: wooooo glowsticks lol! ) and they went in the mosh pit and it was the best thing they'd ever done and they'd never forget it their whole lifes.

"OK now the concert's over," Manny said, "But I don't want this night to end, Ravenfluffles. You mean the whole world and stars and universe to me."

"Oh Manny," Ravenfluffles said and she held his hand and they walked together under the clear starry night sky except there was one little cloud but it was okay, Ravenfluffles liked rainy weather, "Your the nicest guy I ever met. Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"OK," said Manny.

So Manny used his tazer shocker thingie on his wife (AN: cuz she's boring anyway lol ) and him and Ravenfluffles ran away and got married in a gorjeous white dress with a big train and twenty-six flower girls and Edgey was the best man. Ravenfluffles became the best prosecutor ever and she stopped Pheonix from beating Manny because Pheonix is a dumb name anyway. And they had two beautiful children, Nathaniel and Superfly, and they were happy forever, The End.


End file.
